Choices PeinOC
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: The Six Paths of Pain never became what we call "evil." Jiraiya meets them in the Hidden Rain Village for the first time in years, and brings them home to meet his lonely daughter, McLean. Rated T for suggestive themes, profanity, and my mind. Pairing is *Yahiko*Pein/OC. Please R


**Okay, so I just recounted and realized that I cannot count. Well I mean obviously I can, but I'm being stupid. So I have to write three more stories today or four tomorrow. Either one, and since I'm spending the day with my dad for most of the day tomorrow, I probably won't even get to post my three I was supposed to do.**

**So this is a Pein/OC. I decided one day to sort through my stories and write down the plots, so I started with the first one in my list, Pein Number One. See I don't come up with the titles of the stories until the first time I save my Word Documents. So back to my story, I started outlining the plot for this story. I got to the third chapter and stopped. Just stopped. It was not only boring to write the stuff out, but my pen was a mini pen and hurt my hand, and it took the randomness out of my writing. I'll come up with the plot later, write now I'm writing this! Goooosshhh!**

**Summary: ****The Six Paths of Pain never became what we call "evil." Jiraiya meets them in the Hidden Rain Village for the first time in years, and brings them home to meet his lonely daughter, McLean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not really Jiraiya's daughter. Although, how cool would that be? Probably not very cool, but whatever.**

"Ha-ha! I got it!" I placed a card down. "…no never mind…"

I sat thinking about what my next move should be when I heard my father come home. I should be very happy, I mean I haven't seen him in about a year, but right now I'm focused on my game. "Hey, dad!"

"Hey, McLean," I heard my father call out to me from the living room. "Is it alright that I brought some old friends over?"

"I don't care," I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"Where are you?"

"Dining room," I answer, picking up the next card, but quickly returning it to its original place.

I heard him walk in, along with a few other pairs of footsteps. "So what have you been up do, baby girl?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I immediately tensed, not being one who was ever welcoming to people touching me. I glared at the cards in front of me. "Solitaire," _what did you think that I was doing? _

"Oh…couldn't you have played a game that involves other people?"

"I could if I wanted to," I told him.

"Hmm, alright~" he said. "Well, can you stand to stop playing for a minute so that I could introduce you to my friends? And it wouldn't kill you to smile," he murmured in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, putting on an overly exaggerated smiled, turning to see my father's guests. Now I was expecting to see one or two old people that were around his age, but no. I found myself face to face with six redheads who were one or two years older than me. At least that's what they looked like.

"Hi," I smiled. "My name's McLean."

My father smiled. "Very nice," he commented. "This is Pein," he said, pointing towards one with long hair, I think. I stood up from my chair, and pointed at the one I thought my father pointed to.

"So you're Pein?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yes," was his reply.

"Okay, so this is Pein. So what are their names?" I gestured to the other ones.

"I am Pein," they all said in unison, which was quite scary.

"But I thought that…So, you're all named Pein?" they nodded in response. "Then how would I talk to you all individually? If you're all named Pein, I'll either get very confused or…yeah, I'd probably get very confused. What if I try to talk to you, Pein," I pointed at the long haired one. "But you, Pein," I pointed to one with unruly hair. "Thought I was talking to you, Pein," I pointed at one that looked like a girl.

Even my father looked confused on that one. "What?"

"Exactly! That's exactly how I would get! How would I talk to you individually? You know what?" I asked. "You know what?"

"What?" the one with the unruly spiky hair said in this really hot voice.

"I'm just going to give you numbers," I said. "You're Pein number One because I talked to you first," I pointed to the one with the long hair. Then I went to the one looked like a girl and made her number Two. "This Pein," I pointed at the unruly-haired one. "Is Pein Number Three because three is my favorite number and so far, he's my favorite," he smirked in response to that.

I continue giving them numbers until I reached the sixth one. Smiling to myself, I mentally patted myself on the back for thinking of doing that. "So how long are Pein's Numbers One through Six staying?"

"We will stay as long as we're welcome, if that is alright, Jiraiya," Pein Number Three said.

My father smiled widely. "Great! You can share McLean's room!"

I stared at my father wide-eyed. "What? Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong?"

"Father, you want me to share a room with six _older __**men**_," I told him. "What if they try something?" I gasped. "What if I let them do things? What if I lose my virginity?"

"Then good for you!" he gave me a thumbs up.

I dropped my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, dad, most fathers have heart attacks at the very thought of their daughters losing their innocence," I grumbled.

He laughed. "Well, I'm not most fathers, now am I?"

"You sure as hell aren't…"

"As your father, I trust you and respect your decisions," he said. "So if you want to get sexually involved with them-"

"Dad, just stop! Please, just…shut up," I began rubbing my temples, fighting off a headache. "Okay, Peins One through Six, if you're going to be rooming with me, then you should know: there's one room, one bed, seven of us. I moved a lot in my sleep. Mainly rolling around. Just a heads up for whoever's unfortunate enough to have to sleep on either side of me," I smiled evilly.

**Chapter one! Yosh! It's done! How horrible is Jiraiya as a father? Like, he didn't even care. That's why I'm happy my father isn't Jiraiya! Well, that's reason number one. Reason number two being, Jiraiya isn't real…**

**Anyways, how's you like it? Did you hate it? Love it? Think it was okay? I'm eating a brownie! Does that make you jealous?**

**Nauseous?**

**Happy?**

**Proud to have given birth to me?**

**Did that last question make you go:**

**No, I am not proud.**

**Yes, I am very proud.**

**Or WHAT THE FUCK?**

**Well, please review and tell me what you think of my random questions and chapter…**


End file.
